Two Worlds
by koolkat2334
Summary: When Aaron Hotchner winds up in the Ranger's Apprentice world, what kinds of trouble will follow him there?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: AU story. What happens when everything you've grown to know, has suddenly vanished before your very eye?**

_Redmont Fief, Country of Araluen, The year 967_

The Ranger looked out over the country side of Redmont Fief, taking in a deep breath. For once, her fief was relatively quiet, the watch taking care of the minor nuisances that occurred during the day. She turned toward her horse and walked over, jumping up onto the saddle.

"Good day for a ride." She said, almost about to turn her horse, when a CRASH sounded from somewhere nearby. The Ranger looked at her horse and galloped off in the direction of the sound.

FBI Agent Aaron Hocthner woke up.

He shook his head, and cringed as a shaft of pain shot through his head. He looked around him and had to do a double take.

He wasn't in Washington D.C anymore, as there was a lush forest around him. He had no idea how he got here, nor where he was. When he looked again a person was standing next to him.

"King's Ranger!" The person said. "Stand up…..Oh, gods above!" The person ran to his side, a horse following. It reached into a bag and pulled out a first aid kit.

"Whatever you did, you hurt yourself really bad!" The person said. "You look funny by the way."

The person was a girl, Aaron realized now, and she was wearing a green gray cloak, covering a brown tank top and forest green leggings.

"Who are you?" He asked, looking at her horse. "Where am I?"

The girl stopped her gentle ministrations. She looked at him funny and said: "I'm Jade. And don't cha know? You're in the Kingdom of Araluen, in the year of the Lord 967."


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't help it. Aaron Hotchner, a person who rarely laughs or smiles, laughed. At first, the Ranger was startled by his reaction. She leaned forward and swept a hand across his forehead to check for a fever.

Feeling that he didn't have one, she raised an eyebrow at the laughing man. "Did I say something funny?" She asked, her demeanor turning cold as ice in a second.

Aaron stopped laughing and stared at her for a moment. "You've got to be kidding." He said, sitting up. "This can't be 967. And I've never heard of this Ara…Ara..."

"Araluen." Jade said, rolling her eyes. "And that's the year. I suggest we just you to a healer. I think you're insane." She stood and starting walking away, trying to rein in her temper.

Aaron stood up, and followed after her. "Where did you say—"

"Why do people ask so many questions?" Jade asked and turned to look at him. "If you were listening, I said that I needed to take you to a healer, then to the inn." She sounded slightly sarcastic. "Unless you wanted to sleep in the stables tonight!"

Aaron was starting to not like this woman, no matter how nice she had been to him earlier. "Look ma-"

"Don't start." Jade said, turning once more to the path, her horse following her. Aaron ran to catch up.

After a while, the walls of Castle Caraway loomed over head. People stared at the angry Ranger and her partner as they walked by, before resuming their own tasks.

The village wasn't very big, only containing essentials for everyday life. They past a tavern, the noise coming out indicating the lunch rush, when farmers and field workers went to eat. The inn seemed quiet, considering the time of day, but Jade shrugged mentally. There hadn't been many people coming through, and it seemed early for people to be needing a room.

Jade's red-hot anger that had made itself known had cooled down a little. Warily, not knowing what would happen, she tried to make small talk.

"I'm….sorry about earlier." She said, looking at the ground for a moment. "I forgot to ask," She continued before Hotch could answer or think. "What's your name?"

"Aaron," Was the reply. Jade sighed deeply and went to talk but Aaron beat her to it. "Why did you say this was 967?"

"Because it is 967," Jade answered simply as she led her horse to the stable. "My cabin is an hour or two away. Thought I would get you settled and pay for a room, since, clearly, you don't have the money to."

"Nonsense." Hotch said, pulling out her wallet. He opened it to realize that the woman was right—he had no money.

Jade laughed, and continued with her task.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few minutes, Jade led Aaron into the taproom of the inn, taking the hood from her head.

Her hair was a dark brown in color, so dark, Aaron guessed, it had been mistaken for black on many occasions. Ignoring his staring, Jade walking to the counter where another woman was seated. The woman smiled as Jade walked up to her. "Well, isn't it the Ranger Jade!" The woman said, raising and pulling Jade into a bear hug. "It's been forever darlin'!"

"Just since yesterday, Mama!" Jade said, trying to slip out of the hug she was trapped in. "Please let me go?" She asked, and then nearly hit her head on the wood desk.

"Look at this! You've got a boyfriend now!" Mama said, casing both Ranger and FBI agent to turn shades of red. "Don't be embarrassed now. What's his name?!"

"Aaron, ma'am." Hotch said, and Mama laughed.

"Ain't he a polite one? Unlike that other Ranger that's been courtin-"

"Mama!" Jade nearly yelled, looking like a teenaged girl. "It's not like that! Aaron just needs a room, until I can get the apprentice Crowley had me babysit off with his mentor again. It might be a few weeks, and he needs work. So I…." Her voice trailed off. She was busy thinking for a moment.

"Don't worry about it." Mama said. "Besides, I owe you that much. Sense the accident…"

Jade shot a baleful glance at her mother before turning to Aaron. "You can call her Mama. Most people do. She works the inn and helps out with my paperwork….and my cooking. I'll be back in the morning to see how things are going." Jade walked past him, not waiting for an answer. She waved her good-byes and left. A few minutes later, the sound of hoof beats greeted their ears as it past the inn.

Aaron approached the desk slowly. Mama laughed, and walked out from behind it, leading Aaron to a table. She clapped at one of the servants. "Fetch some coffee, cream and sugar, please." She said to the boy, who hurried off. After a moment she looked at Aaron. "I might have something for you to do, until Jade has something figured out. I have some chores that need to be done, but can't do them since I've aged." She snorted. "Jade offers to do them once in a while, bless her, but can't since her duties as a Ranger take her elsewhere. I don't have time to be waiting for her, so maybe you can do them?"

Aaron thought about it for a moment. While Jade did make the point earlier that he needed money, he wasn't sure what 'chores' meant to people around here.

After a moment, he nodded slowly. "I'd be happy to help."


End file.
